Monisa Squirrel
'Monisa '''is a supporting character in ''Bandicoot. She is a co-star in Bobbie and Friends and Bobbie's love interest. Background Monisa is an attractive female squirrel whom was reformed by Bobbie during the show. She co-stars along with Bobbie and his friends to teach kids lessons. She is also the one to award the clever boy thinker with a kiss, sometimes leaving Bobbie jealous if it wasn't him. Monisa was exiled on an island in a locked shack by Drake the entrepreneur in the early 1990s, separated from Bobbie in the process. She was not released until the 21 century, when Bobbie and Joanna released her, along with the others. Personality Monisa is glamerous and kind. She loves helping others and looked fashionable while doing it. She tends to be a little flirty during the show. Sometimes, she will flip her hair or wink whenever a cute boy comes by. When someone, like Fritz or Bobbie, comes up with a great idea, she will kiss him on the cheek, leaving mostly Bobbie dumbfounded. She is also attractive, and a few boys will look her way when she comes by. She tends to be naïve, like when she thought the life sized male mannequin was real, and he pretended to be his girlfriend. She even accused Joanna of being rude to the mannequin, leaving Joanna annoyed. Monisa, sometimes, takes a leaderly figure to all of her allies. When Bobbie and Fritz seem a little cowardly, she sternly tells them not to be, also leaving Joanna very annoyed. Unlike how Joanna feels about Monisa, she thinks Joanna is adorable, and tries constantly to be her friend. Appearance Monisa is a slender squirrel with caramel skin and a pale skinned face. She had light brown hair and light blue eyes. She mostly wears clothing that is pink or magenta, but her usual outfit is a magenta poofy sleeved cardigan over a tea rose tank top. Her skirt, flats, and scarf are all pink. Bobbie and Friends Monisa is played to be the love interest of Bobbie and the attractive figure. She is the one to be the damsel in distress figure of the show. She is also the love interest of Huffy Hefty, who constantly tries to get her attention. Quotes * "You're so (whatever good adjective they are)!" * "Oh, Bobbie" * "You must be his 21 century friend! Oh I am so happy to meet you!" * "Rude, rude, rude" * "Infact, I feel a song coming on!" * "So handsome!" Relationships See: Monisa's Relationships Gallery Monisa.jpeg Trivia * Monisa's name is a smash of Mona Lisa. * Monisa was the first character Bobbie reformed. * It is unknown if she reciprocates her feelings for Bobbie. Similarities With Other characters Monisa has some simalarities with Smurfette * Both are kind and sweet * Both kiss the hero that comes up with great ideas * Both are from '80s shows. * Both can be dramatic. Monisa also has some similarities with Minerva Mink from ''Animaniacs. '' * Both are attractive * Both are love interests to the main characters. (Bobbie and Yakko) * Both have the same voice actress--Julie Brown The only simalarity that Monisa has with Princess Sally Acorn is the hair style. Category:Disney characters Category:Female Category:One Saturday Morning shows Category:Bandicoot Characters Category:Gardeners Category:Supporting Characters Category:Immortal Category:Disney Sidekicks